The invention relates to telephony.
It is more particularly intended to serve in a telephony communications network between fixed stations, such as telephony stations, connected to the telephony channels of the network and independent stations, such as portable telephone handsets, likely to be in telephony communication with these fixed stations.
Such a network is, for example, that known under the trademark POINTEL, and the invention finds a particularly advantageous, but not limiting, application therein.
In such a network, fixed terminals are provided which are capable of mutual, remote interaction with the independent stations. These terminals can be connected to the switched telephone network, either directly or by the intermediary of centralized connecting units. The terminals may manage several telephony links with several independent stations and it is then especially necessary to provide several telephone lines between a terminal and its connecting unit.
Moreover, the major part of the means allocated to management of the telephone communications is incorporated into the terminal.
All this leads to complex and expensive equipment offering limiting upgrade for new services.
Current technology does not make it possible to significantly reduce the size and the cost of this equipment.